


And by my hand, I heal you

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Afterlife AU, More tags to be added, Multi, WIP, everyone is dead technically, not beta-ed, not edited, post-war technically, realm of the dead, spirit realm, will probably edit and rewrite later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Sakura is dead.And then she starts healing people again. She finds her purpose again.





	1. Chapter 1

The afterlife was weird, Sakura noted.

It was strange, and desolate, but she had never felt more at peace, even if she was getting a little restless. She sighed, and cast her line into the water. She no longer necessarily needed to eat, but cooking gave her something to fill her time, and so did eating.

The waters that surrounded her new home were still, dark, and eerie. The fog cleared, and that’s when Sakura knew that something had changed. Perhaps something shifted in the more inhabited areas of the spirit realm.

The water around her home rippled, rocking her floating garden, and she thanked whatever deity ruled here that she had set up the bamboo fence to keep them from floating off.

Her fishing line tugged.

* * *

 

She was surprised when the boat bumped into her home, and in it, an incredibly familiar apprentice.

“Haku.” she whispered to herself, a hand over her mouth and a tear trailed down her face. He was just as injured as the day she had last seen him, but it was a different injury. Definitely one not made by a lightning jutsu, and she if she remembered correctly, that was what killed him. That, and he didn’t have a gaping hole through his chest.

Sakura gently pulled him out of the boat, wondering where it had come from, and how it had gotten here. Shaking her head, she brought the ice user to her spare room and began working on him, healing him bit by bit.

It exhausted her so easily, she had fallen out of practice, but this only meant that she could make use of her plants, finally.

She went to bed that night, easily, and dreamless. Outside, the water rippled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what i'm doing with this tbh.

Outside, the sky wept. For who, Sakura did not know, and did not care.

The trees with eyes slept during this time, as they always did when it rained. The water was oddly still, however, but her floating plants rocked with the unseen disturbance.

Haku’s fever went down by a large margin, something that Sakura was all to relieved about. As little as she actually knew about the boy, she didn’t want him to… fall, if that was the correct word she was looking for. Fading perhaps. Whatever it was whenever spirits died. Was there even a secondary afterlife? What happens when one dies in the afterlife?

She closed her eyes and sipped her tea, waiting for the day when Haku would wake up.

Would he leave her like all the others?

Sakura shook the thought from her mind. Of course he would, he didn’t even know her.


End file.
